World Tour: Redemption
by Dante Berrien
Summary: Welcome to the top rising sport event of the year. 10 drivers will be put to the ultimate test to see who is faster and more powerful in ammunition. Who will win? Dim the lights, the carnage is about to begin.
1. New Generation

A black and red Ford Mustang ran through a construction site with an armored Dodge Ram following behind. The driver Deadman hit the third gear looking at his navigator. "I'll see you soon, okay?" he asked grabbing a lever "Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." he pulled a lever ejecting the passenger seat and the navigator. A rocket from the Dodge Ram hit the rear of the Mustang flipping it over bursting it into flames. This is the end of Deadman.

Or is it?

 _ **Six Months Later**_

One day a black haired teenager walked through the lunch halls of his school sitting himself and his food tray down at an empty table. He didn't have much friends and his only friend was sick for the day so for now he was rolling with himself.

Just when he was about to take a bite of his cafeteria chili a student slapped the spoon right out his hand and then spit in his food with a smirk on his face. It was Doodler, who got his name mostly out of respect for his work. He was also a friend of the school wide bully who speaking of which was walking to him.

The teen sighed not looking behind him keeping his cool. It was Patchy the biggest bully in the district, just because he got a car for Christmas he could rub it our faces. "What's wrong Carboy?" he mockingly questioned.

"My name is Sean Carsen." was the teen's only response, he wasn't in the mood nor did he have the patience to deal with Patchy, especially after this morning when he ran over his bike.

"Heard you were causing trouble. Checking my girl out. Parking in my spot. Do you kill babies too?" Patchy nervingly asked. There was no word coming from Sean as he sat there. "Hear that everyone? Carboy kills babies." Patchy taunted as Sean grinder his teeth.

Silence broke through the lunch hall. Everyone was waiting for someone to make a move, Sean however knew better that Patchy always draws the first punch, and he was right.

Just as the bully was about to punch him Sean quickly got up grabbing the metal tray and slapping him over the head with it sending him to the ground. Doodler followed being uppercutted with the metal tray sending him into a crowd of girls. Sean felt an adrenaline rush, he took down the biggest bully in the school. That rush ended when he was hit in the back being knocked down.

Teachers then barged in picking up the teenagers who stared at each other intensely, they were brought to the office where their parents were called. Hours later while Patchy was being yelled at Sean waited for his mother but got a surprise. A man in a white black and red hood jacket walked through the door. It was Leo Lode or the much better known Deadman. "Sean, come with me. I need you."


	2. New Crew New Chance

Later that afternoon Leo's green Camaro drove through a San Francisco construction site picking up dirt on the fenders and wheels. Luckily it wasn't a dirt track but you'd still have to be careful.

"So why're we here again?" Sean asked. He had no idea what was going on but so far he wasn't impressed.

"Did your parents ever tell you about patience?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Sean started "Right after they said Santa Claus was real." For a while a slight smile appeared a his face.

The Camaro then stopped at a garage like warehouse. As Leo looked at Sean he could tell he was the perfect choice. "Have you ever heard of Deadman?" he asked.

"Well who hasn't?" Sean replied. He received no answer but Leo getting out the car. "Wait where are you going?"

"Co'mon!" Leo commanded as if he was a soldier.

They walked through the garage passing workers boiling and attaching iron plates to cars. Sean took it well considering they had guns on them that could wipe out a small group of Nazis.

Once they reached the end of the garage they saw the crew of Deadman. Reggie, List, and Shaw outside a tent.

"There's the replacement!" Reggie exclaimed to Sean "Leo are you sure this guy's the right one?"

"I've seen him drive. He would be great." Leo assured.

"Wait. What's going on here?" Sean questioned hoping to get an answer, he was right.

"What's going on is the World Tour is coming up if you read the news Deadman was put into a hospital and is recovering." Shaw explained. "They're only half right. Deadman has lived up to his name and we need a replacement."

"Oh?" Sean said "So who's the replacement?" suddenly the crew looked at him as though hennas crazy, which considering he took the job he kind of is.

"So your saying people are gonna see me racing for my life on national television?" Sean asked the entire crew.

"No. Just Deadman." List corrected "You'll be wearing the mask and the cars have mirrored glass so no one will see you. The only people who will know are us your navigator and a handful of guards. No one will tell."

"Oh and that's set in stone why?" Sean questioned List.

"The owner of the World Tour Dante Berrien." Shaw replied "He sees the events like his child. Anyone who threatens it he kills."

"That makes sense." the young driver remarked unsure. "So question. What's behind the curtain over there?" he asked pointing to a closed section of the garage.

"Good question..." Reggie replied faintly "Berrien had that sector of the garage closed for weeks. He's building something."

Sean started to laugh. He always liked big competition but this was just going to get ridiculous.

"But for now, time to meet the monster." Reggie announced going to a tent and throwing the cover off the car. "A Ford Mustang V8 Fastback. Modified of course. Got dual racing headers V8 liter engine, track grip tires. And to top it all off a-"

"An engine of 580 horsepower with custom six gear manual shift and two tanks of NOS. Just in case." Sean continued from where Reggie left off. It's a gift.

"Yeah." Reggie said "got three inch steel plating, front and sides. Bulletproof glass on the window and the windshield." he walked to the back of the car showing Sean a flat steel rear "And a six inch piece of armor plating we call," Reggie slammed his hand on the armored rear smiling "'Tombstone'."

"Holding two mounted assault machine guns for offense and three cases of smoke and napalm for defense." List added.

"Where's the ammo?" Sean asked the team.

"You get that on race day." Shaw answered.

Sean then smiled "Well that sucks."

"Yeah everyone thinks that. The first time." Reggie said gaining the young racers attention.

"Thinks what?" Sean questioned the mechanic.

"About running on the streets with these things and shooting up anyone who looks at them funny."

No," Sean assured Reggie with a smile "No I wasn't thinking that."

"Good." Reggie replied "Because Berrien has got kill switches in all the guns and all the cars, the guards are here to make sure no one interferes with the competition but the got no problem shooting the living hell outta you. Oh and did I mention that once you leave the country the only was to get back without hassle is through a private plane all the racers will be flying in."

Sean froze for a second before laughing "So this isn't gonna be easy. Good."

Shaw opened the door to the car getting into the driver's seat and hitting a metal button.

"What's that?" Sean questioned the new engineer.

"Most important part of the car." the button stuck out the container before being taken out into Shaw's fingers. He pulled out a cigarette pressing against the lighter.

Sean chuckled "Okay. I'm in."


	3. Meet the Racers

As Sean and the crew walked out the warehouse of the construction site they saw a skinny black man talking to a group of peers.

"So who's that?" Sean questioned looking at the African American in the distance.

"That's Shotgun Sam." List replied "Four time champion of the World Tour. "Driving a Dodge Ram with two backside machine guns and SMG pistols on the hood. He also is the arch enemy of Deadman."

"Then there's Ugsi Lee," Shaw continued "four time champion driving a Porsche 911 with German MK rifles and four missiles.

Sean smirked looking at Reggie "This is not gonna end well is it?"

"Especially if you run into Good Boy." the mechanic replied.

"Good Boy. Three time champion of the World Tour," List said pointing to a man with a stubbled black beard "He has a strong belief in God and believes that all bad souls should immediately be taken to hell. Driving a Dodge Charger Hellcat with three AK-47s strapped to the hood."

"...'List' I get it now." Sean said looking at Shaw "who else is in this race?"

"You have Hill Billy driving a Dodge Charger 69 with side MP30s," the engineer "Then there's De Caprio in a Subaru WRT with two mounted hood shotguns."

"Then you have Runty," Reggie added "driving a Dodge Challenger with under chassis machine guns. Last but not least-"

"Patchy." Sean interrupted looking at the school bully slapping one of his crew members.

"Yeah," Reggie replied "Driving a Buick Rivera with driver side turrets and a rocket launcher."

Sean turned back to the garage smiling at the challenges ahead for tomorrow "this is gonna be a hell o' fun."

"Hey Wannabes!" Shotgun Sam said walking over with cigar in hand.

"Samuel." Shaw said to the racer "What do you want?"

"I told you not t' call me that, John." Sam said "I heard Deadman gon' be back in the events. Am I right?"

"Yeah that's right." Reggie answered with a smile.

"Well tell him something," Sam started "I'm winning this event. Y'all better stay the hell out my way."


	4. Golden Driver

A red Camaro drove through the San Francisco construction yard hard righting past a bulldozer into the dirt "Co'mon let's see what we got here." the driver said shifting the gears and slowing down.

"Hm. It seems he has arrived. Good."

The Camaro drove in reverse with the driver smiling. The car went into the warehouse pulling to a stop. As all the other racers looked they saw Tony Slash revving the engine.

"You know they're going to rip him apart Dante, right?" Leo said looking out a building window.

"I understand, Mister Lode." Dante said with a slight smirk "It, however, is his choice to participate, so he faces the consequence." he stated turning to his head guard Mr. Carter "Bring the racers up here."

"On it." Carter said throwing an apple at a trash can, he then walked out.

Good Boy walked to the Camaro smiling "So you're the last racer huh? Tried to kill a man." hemsaid opening the door.

"Hey! The hell are you doing?!" Slash said before being pulled out the car to the dirt ground getting punched in the face.

"Know your place boy." Good Boy stated, he saw himself as the executioner for God and not just a normal man.

Patchy watched leaning on the concrete wall. He chuckled eating a candy pack until seeing Sean push Good Boy.

"Hey Carboy!" the bully said walking over "Why'd you have to ruin the show?"

"Excuse me." the head guard said to the four racers "Mr. Carsen, come with me Berrien wants you now."

Once they got to the office Sean turned to Carter "So why does he want me?" he asked

"Aren't you replacement?" Carter asked "Leo Lode told us you were and we got a good look at your record. Shit like you make me sick. But that's none of my business is it?"

"Thank you Mr. Carter for your help." his boss said calmly facing Sean "Mr. Carsen, you shall be the new Deadman?"

"Yeah," the driver replied with a smirk "If you can get rid of that hairline of yours." suddenly the force of a wooden stick slammed against his leg "Son-of-a-bitch!"

"Let me put it nice and clear," Dante started "We've seen your record and can help you. If you win five races your record is clear and so far Deadman has won four."

"Okay." Sean said "When's the next race?"

"Tomorrow at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I hope you are not late." Berrien said looking out the window.

Sean walked out the door cracking his neck. Tomorrow Deadman lives.


	5. Under the Woodworks

The next day guards walked through the facility "Okay ladies. Time to race."

Meanwhile in a solitary room Carter opened the door seeing the new Deadman lifting himself up from the ground over and over. The guard banged his nightstick on the wall getting the racer's attention "Hey. Suit up." he said tossing a white black and red jacket at his bed along with military pants and a red mask.

Once Sean was suited he looked at the guards "So this is how it feels to be a champion?"

"Yes," Dante said "Now the rules are simple. There are no rules. You are to win the races, or die trying."

"Got it, don't die." Sean said putting on the mask and raising his hood. After Carter pulled the racer's arms out and cuffed them "Why do we need this?"

"Your entrance." Carter replied with a smile.

Deadman walked through the halls of the facility as the guards watched. Construction workers looked and cheered as he chained driver walked down and cheered his name _"Deadman Deadman Deadman!"_

They got to the track uncuffing Deadman as escorting him to his Mustang. A Buick Rivera drove to a stop behind him as its driver Patchy walked out.

Shotgun Sam looked from his Ram menacingly "So he is back? Not for long."

Reggie List Shaw and the other pit crews saw the racers with smiles on their faces.

"You know that could be you up there right John?" List questioned Shaw.

"You know I don't drive." Shaw replied. Suddenly a bus drove on the track opening its doors "Looks like we got trouble..."

Two female guards walked out the bus making way. The women navigators then walked out on to the track to their racers. The pit crews cheered and whistled as they got to the cars.

Patchy smirked as his copilot passed him and slapped the back of her pants receiving a pointed finger "What the hell do you think you're doin' man?!"

"Oh brother." Reggie sighed leaning against the pit rails.

The last navigator walked out the bus looking across the track and then walking to the Mustang.

"That's our girl." Shaw said jumping over the railing to the cars. He opens the door to the Mustang looking at Deadman's navigator.

The girl walked into the car looking at her driver "name's Sabrina."

"Deadman." the driver said speaking in his deepest voice

"Really you don't sound like DM." she said, but there was no reaction except Deadman looking on the road. "Hey don't sweat it I know. I used to ride with Dead. Watch your back, okay?"

"I can probably do that better than you." the racer said in his normal voice.

Suddenly there was thump on the car. Deadman slowly turned his head to see his rival Shotgun Sam.

"So you still kicking?" Sam questioned "Guess I'm gonna have work, and hit, a bit harder."

A nightstick then got between him and the car "Back to your car sir" Carter demanded firmly. Sam slapped the nightstick away from him walking to his Dodge Ram.

"Well you made some friends." Sabrina mocked.

Deadman looked back out the car seeing Reggie "Hey remember, this is mirrored glass. So if I were you I'd ditch the mask. You know, unless you like it under there." he raised the windows.

Soon after the driver took off his mask and put down his hood revealing his true identity "How did the old Deadman even drive with this thing?" Sean said slowly looking over to his navigator who was looking at him the whole time "What?"

"You look better than the last Deadman." she said looking ahead "A few crashes will change that."

 _Hello and welcome to the World Tour eleven racers shall embark in three grouling days for the ultimate prize. International Freedom. This year is hosting includes the notorious five time winner Deadman, four time winners Shotgun Sam and Ugsi Lee, three time winner Good Boy, and more._

"Let's do this." Sean said.

"You seem igore." Sabrina stated.

"You have no ideas."


	6. Stage One

The light turned green and at that moment all the cars ran over the starting line.

The Mustang drove for first before being hit from the side by Runty. "You feeling it?!" Runty yelled with a grin.

"Dammit!" Sean yelled downshifting. Suddenly there was a push from the Porsche 911 throwing the Ford off the track. The car began to regain traction and drove in last place.

"Not a good start..." Sabrina stated as Sean drafted behind Patchy "There's a shortcut on the left, take it when I say."

The pack ran under a crane with Shotgun Sam in front. He was planning to win this event and he knew what he was doing.

"200 feet, 100 feet, 50 feet," Sean's navigator counted then yelled "Now!" just then the Mustang turned left squeezing through a wall and a railing. The driver shifted gears speeding by the racers on the main road.

"What in the world!" Sam questioned as the Mustang slid in front of him.

"Hey," Reggie started over Deadman's radio "It's me. You got three laps to get through. Berrien activates the weapons on lap two. You got no problem from most people from the back thanks to Tombstone but the person you should be worried about is Shotgun Sam. Be careful or he'll rip you to shreds."

"Got it." Sean replied as the Dodge Ram drove behind him.

"Hey he's in front!" Sam's navigator stated.

"Yeah I know what I'm doing." Sam replied. Then the Dodge Charger Hellcat passed sliding into the next corner.

"Good Boy just got ahead! What are you-" the passenger said before being slapped in the face.

"I said I know what the hell I'm doing." Sam stated firmly looking at his copilot "What you gon' do?"

The racers then crossed the starting line going into Lap 2.

"Activate Swords and Shields." Berrien demanded his network team. Suddenly an abundance of swords and shields appeared on the map on the flat screen he saw.

The Mustang drove behind the Hellcat slightly slowing down.

"Swords activate the machine guns and the Shields activate the Smoke and Napalm." Sabrina stated to the driver.

"As if I didn't know, I've seen this race before." Sean replied running over a Sword plate, nothing happened.

"You think you know." his navigator snapped "it takes the weight of the entire car. All four tires have to connect simultaneously."

"Anything else I'm missing here?" the driver asked mockingly.

"I hope not."

A BMW drove past the Mustang running over a Sword plate. It then started to fire its gattling guns at Good Boy who swerved out the way. The Hellcat hit the brakes and got behind pushing the BMW from the side.

"Activate Skull plates." Berrien ordered the networkers. Skulls then appeared on the screen.

The Hellcat knocked the BMW over a Skull plate. A concrete wall raised itself launching the car into the air "Feel it baby!" Good Boy howled "Tell God his executioner sent you!"

The Dodge Ram then crossed a Sword Plate speeding by the crashed car. "We got guns!" Sam yelled pressing a button and opening fire on the Hellcat.

"Oh shit!" Good Boy swore "Curse you puto!"

Sam continued to fire before the Hellcat ran over a Shield plate. Oil sprayed out the car leaving a streak.

"Oh crap oil!" Sam's navigator said as they slid out of control.

"Damn!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah your mothers a devil puto!" Good Boy yelled driving away.

"What the hell man?!" Sam questioned turning the key repeatedly "Co'mon we gotta get back in the race!"

The Buick drove past Good Boy running over a Shield plate "Yeah. Here we go." Patchy said as spiked balls flew out the trunk of the car attaching to the Hellcats tires. The car started to flip over and over with parts flying. The Porsche drove through firing one of the missile and blowing the demolished car into the wall.

"Yeah!" the driver exclaimed "Ugsi Lee that's me!"

A thump was heard from the destroyed Hellcat. The door flew off as the driver crawled out "Well ain't I lucky." Good boy stated "I am Satan himself!You can't kill me. You can hang me, you can burn me, you can even shoot me, but you just can't motherfucking kill me!" he chuckled, he couldn't be killed.

The Dodge Ram then drove by hitting the confident driver in the back with its machine guns. Blood flew everywhere as Shotgun Sam glistened his eyes to it.

The other racers drove over the starting line starting the final lap.

Sean ran over a Shield plate with the Dodge Ram behind him opening fire. "get me the Napalm." Sean ordered Sabrina flipping switch. Nothing happened "What the hell?"

"What the?" Shaw asked himself "No Smoke, no Napalm?"

Shotgun Sam continued to fire his SMG until a Hill Billy bumped into him, they both fired together at the Mustang.

"Hey guys." Reggie returned over the radio "Now Tombstone is strong but Hill Billy is working with 50 caliber bullets and combined with Sam's 47 caliber SMGs she just can't handle it. My advice: Either lose them or kill them."

Sean looked in the back of his car "unhook the Napalm." he ordered his navigator did everything he told her, except one "Now get in my lap."

"What?" the girl questioned her driver.

"I said get in my lap!"

Reggie List and Shaw then looked at each other confused.

Hill BIlly laughed as the Dodge Ram and Charger kept firing "How's it feel boy?"

Suddenly the roof of the Mustang popped off letting the passenger seat fly into the air and hitting the ceiling. Red oil fell to the ground onto the Dodge Charger 69.

Sabrina rised from the car turning and facing the cars holding the lighter "Merry Christmas asshole!"

"Oh shit!" Hill Billy yelled as she threw the lighter. The car started to burst into flames spinning out of control and being pushed out the way by the Dodge Ram.

"Okay that was a good idea." Sabrina complimented Sean.

The Mustang speeder through the track with Shotgun Sam on its tail

Sean looked over to see Patchy over his side, the bully imitated a gun with his hand and firing, the Mustang was then run over by the Ram spinning out.

The rest of the cars crossed the finish line.

"Well that's just great." Deadman's passenger sighed.

All the remaining racers drove into the warehouse, the Dodge Ram stopped near a crowd of cheering people, the Challenger parked next to an Italian mob chanting his name. The Mustang came to a stop at its pit crew.

"Yeah baby!" Reggie yelled patting on the back of the car.

Deadman walked out the car smiling under the mask "Well I took Berrien's advice."

"Hopefully you can stay alive this time." Shaw stated.

The driver turns his head seeing the armored Buick drive through the warehouse. He takes a step until being stopped by the head guard. "No you don't. Let's go boy."


	7. Just a Dream

Later that night Sabrina stood over a balcony looking over the sand and shore of London. She had been in this for longer than she can remember so why is her mind boggled? Was it her new driver, Sean?

She sat down firmly placing her fist upon her frustrated forehead. She couldn't help but think back to original Deadpan somehow.

 _ **Six months earlier: the Death of Deadman**_

 _A black and white Mustang drove on the construction track of the third and final race of the World Tour. Deadman is just one win away from his international freedom in and Japan. But he'll have to make sure Shotgun Sam doesn't kill him first._

the masked driver stood over his car looking at his navigator Sabrina. He was smart but couldn't tell what was going to happen next. He was determined for his revenge.

Sabrina opened the door looking down slightly. She saw Deadman look at her, at the time she thought he was heartless, he wasn't.

"Are you okay?" the driver asked her, there was no answer. "Are you okay!" he repeated in a tougher tone.

"I'm fine!" Sabrina replied with a slight edge in her voice. She crossed her arms looking at him "Let's just win this."

The Dodge Ram and Buick drove to his side near the starting line. Shotgun Sam looked at his rival's Mustang with a cigar between his teeth.

The Mustang roared its V8 engine as the machine guns of the hood began to shake. He meant business.

Deadman gripped the wheel glistening at Sabrina "See you on the other side."

Then everything went black. Sunrise came and to her mind it meant a new day in hell.


End file.
